The capabilities assembled in the Nucleic Acid Analysis Core provide the Junior Investigators (and larger institution) a single point of entry, comprehensive advice (mentoring) for the technical aspects of experiments manipulating of nucleic acids, access to highly-trained technical personnel and very sophisticated and expensive equipment. In some situations advice and education will be obtained. For most the Core will offer assay development, data collection, or nucleotide synthesis. This Core centralizes the equipment and experience needed to efficiently and reliably produce high quality nucleic acid analysis data. The services available through this Core include DNA sequencing, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping, expression arrays in mouse and man, and SNP arrays. The interaction with each of the Junior Investigators will be tailored so that the individual training needs of each are met. For example, Dr. Nath is less experienced as an experimentalist than is Dr. Guthridge. Consequently, the interaction with Dr. Guthridge will be focused upon efficiency and productivity. In contrast, the interaction with Dr. Nath will include training for Dr. Nath (and for his staff) so that the technological expertise will be developed in his laboratory. This means that we will encourage active involvement of the Junior Investigators in the operation of the Cores and we will discourage passive dependence upon the Cores by Junior Investigators. The core serves to provide data and services efficiently and economically. In some situations massive high throughput data will be generated, such as the millions of data points generated for the project being led by Dr. Sestak. The Nucleic Acid Analysis Core will offer many state-of-the-art services to the COBRE, its Junior Investigators, the OMRF, and the larger local Oklahoma Health Center research community.